


Queen of the Garden

by Blankedgaze



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: While working on her garden a shadow out for revenge finds Haru.





	Queen of the Garden

The final bell at Shujin Academy rings signaling the school day was over. Students rolled out the school heading home or to part time jobs. Club members gather for the their daily meetings and practice, and on the roof of the school a club of one gets to work.

Haru let out a huff as she finished weeding and and taking care of the few seedlings.  
“Okay now to get the fertilizer.” huffed the orange haired as she dusted off her track pants she worked in. Moving over to where she hid the farming equipment, “Now where did I put it?” the girl questioned herself. 

The club wasn't really official so she couldn't just leave that stuff lying around. As she was searching unbeknownst to the orange haired girl a small shadowy figure was creeping up the side of the school. Drawn by the smell of it's fallen brethren that was mostly concentrated at this school. 

Finding one its target there looking over some junk, the shadow wanted to attack now but in its current state that was suicidal. After escaping that twisted place behind the group it found most of its powers were gone, leaving it to come up with a new plan. Looking around it saw some plants and a idea sparked into its head. As quickly as it could it shuffled over to them before fusing into one of them. It was going to let the girl take care of it so it can grow stronger and eventually enact it's revenge. Finding what she was looking for Haru made her way back over to her vegetable garden resumed taking care of it.

After two weeks of care and growing off the dark feelings of the student body the shadow was ready to strike. As Haru was putting up her tools for the day, the shadow began to grow. It's form taking on a rather womanly shape, no doubt due to the many lustful thoughts of the student body.

Growing larger than the garden bed can take before breaking it. The sound causing Haru to turn around and the sight before her causes her to let out a scream.

Or at least she tried but as she was about to a tentacle like vine flew into her open mouth silencing her. Another vine wrap around her hands as they went to try and pull out the invader and hoisted her up off the ground a bit. 

While struggling Haru was able to get a good look at her attacker. Her skin had the same green as a cucumber, with a set of full breasts. She was about the same height as her Haru could see, her hair was made of what seemed to be radicchio lettuce with the rich purple and the few white strands flowing through it. Her lips shared the purple color with her hair but also with her eyes. The purple stood out in the sea of black that surrounded them. Under a small patch of white hairs her pussy rested in between her full legs.

“Your going to pay for what you did to my fellow shadows.” exclaimed the plant woman shadow as it begins to pump it's vine in a out Haru's mouth. She can offer no fight as she is left to take the pounding. The shadow walks over to hanging girl and pulls up the front of her sweatshirt and exposing the girl's ample chest. The shadow got to work playing with them. 

The shadow was happy with the turn of events and to further her plan she starts to release a fluid down her tentacle filling the orange haired girl. Haru can do nothing but swallow the fluid, the effects were nearly instant. Her nipples became rock hard as her she squirms, rubbing her legs together. 

“I'm going to have fun with you. Then use you to get those others.” taunted the shadow before moving to the retained girl's track pants and ridding her of them. It was the shadow's turn to be surprised, under those pants being barely restrained by the girl's panties was a the flared tip of a horsedick attached to the girl. 

The shadow moved the last restraint for the dick out of the way, letting the member grow to full attention. Haru tried to look away in embarrassment, her face red. Her attention and eyes suddenly returns to in front of her when she feels something wrap around her equine shaft. Seeing that another vine was already trying to get her to cum, playing with her like she does when she was alone. Two other vines had joined in on the sexual violation of her body, thrusting into her lower holes. Haru is left a captive to this shadows perverse vengeance. The shadow found herself getting turned on watching it all. This assault pushes Haru over the edge as she fires off, cum raining down over the broken garden. 

The shadow was not done yet she will break this girl into her perfect toy. Moving the hanging girl to her she began fondling Haru's bust. The vine currently sliding in and out Haru's mouth left allowing the girl some rest from the onslaught. The break was short lived as the purple lips of the shadow took its place. Haru drowns in the make out session while the green girl groped her. While they made out the shadow finger went to play around the flared head of Haru's dick. Haru is left quivering into the kiss as she feels another load being rubbed out of her. Her eyes roll back into her head as she cums once more, her body going limp, as the vines around her hand lets go dropping the girl. 

“Broken already, hehe that was easier than I thought it would be. I bet that one on the red catsuit would break just as fast. And you will be the best puppet to ensure that.” mocked the shadow as she turned to look over the side of the school at the city.

Her planing was cut short as a sudden but powerful pull on her vines had the plant girls down on her knees, a flared horse dick filled her vision. “What the...” the shadow was silenced thanks to the mass of horse meat in her face.

“I am no one's puppet!” Haru roared before grabbing he shadow's purple hair and forcing her member down her throat. The girl's hips got to work pounding the mass of flesh in and out of the vengeful shadow. The messy sounds of the deepthroathing ring out in Haru's ears. The shadow is left to take the face fucking the orange haired girl is dishing out. Haru pulls her cock out of the green skinned woman and looks down on her as their eyes met Haru was engulfed in flames for a moment before they faded revealing a perverse version on her Phantom Thieves costume that left her horsedick and breasts exposed.

“So you finally see me as a threat now?” Haru asked already sure she new the answer. Shaking her head the shadow wonder how everything had gone wrong. She was in control before so how come she can't attack this girl now. “No you...” her words were caught in her throat when her eyes took in the rod growing from the girl. “Or do you see me as something else?” Haru teased as she rubbed her dick up and down the side of the shadow's face. With he head teasing her cheeks the shadow sat on the floor stunned, her conscious mind did nothing but her instincts were working fine. One hand had moved by its own volition and was slowly playing with her slit. 

Haru reaches for the hand pulling it away, “Answer the question. What do you see ME as?” Her grip leaving no wiggle room. The shadow finally answers under her breath, “...mistress...”. “What was that?” Haru asked. “I said MISSTRESS!” and as the words left her mouth the shadow realized the truth this is what she wanted, what she was. “Good. Let's make sure you don't forget that.” and with a push the shadow falls on here back with her legs spread wide a waiting her Mistress to claim her. 

Haru devilishly smiles as she positions her horse shaft at the entrance of her toy. “I need a name for you.” she says as she rams into the plantgirl. “AH!~” “Alura.” Haru says as she finish forcing all of herself into the willing girl. 

“Ah!~ Thank you Misstress Haru.” moans Alura as she bucks her hips against Haru's. “Noir, when in this form, girl.” Haru corrected as fuck her new toy. Alura worked her hips to match Haru's. The two fuck like mad Alura's legs having wrapped around Haru. “Ah! Yes Mistress Noir make me yours!” screamed Alura as with one last thrust Haru forces every last inch on her horsedick into the plantgirl. Blasting her insides and painting them in her seed. Haru rest after the ferocious fucking looking down at the tired Alura. “No will you follow my directions, Alura.” asks her gentle tone returning as she moves a piece of the purple hair-like lettuce from her face. “Yes... Mistress......Noir.” she gets out before drifting off. Haru had a smile on her face other hand to help with the garden and hole to fuck when needed.


End file.
